Hamtaro on his first adventure to the CLub House
by Hammie-LisaChan
Summary: Hamtaro was found by Laura and her best friend, Kana at the park, soon after he met Boss and the other Ham Hams. Hamtaro has a secret crush on one of Ham Hams. To find out the lucky ham ham please read...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Depression**

"Mum, can I get a hamster, please?" asked Laura. "You promised to buy me one for my birthday!"

"I know sweetie pie, but we're on a tight budget now. I'm afraid I can't afford buying you a hamster now. Sorry Laura," replied Mum.

Laura was so depressed so she went into her room to call Kana, her best friend.

"Hey, Kana" said Laura

"Hi, Laura," said Kana. "So, you got a new hamster yet?"

(Laura sniffing)

"Laura? What's the matter, Laura?" asked Kana

"I can't get one yet because our family is on a tight budget." Replied Laura

"Oh…" said Kana,"you want to come over to my place tomorrow, we can go shopping together?"

"Okay" said Laura, "What are we going to do?"

"We could go and watch a movie." Replied Kana

"Alright I'll go. At least is better than staying at home." Replied Laura

"Well, see you tomorrow then at 9 o'clock." Replied Kana

"Okay, bye!" replied Laura

**(Hanged up the phone)**

"Hey Laura," said Kana

"Hi, Kana." Replied Laura

"You want to see my little hamster, Oxnard before we go shopping? Asked Kana,

"Dad got me a hamster yesterday for cleaning the house so clean."

"You're so lucky, Kana." Replied Laura. "I wish I got a hamster! So not fair!"

"Don't worry, Laura. I'm sure you'll get one. Just wait and see," replied Kana. 'Lets go upstairs to see Oxnard."

**(Laura and Kana went upstairs to see the little hamster)**

"Here he is, my sweet little ham-ham!" Said Kana

"He is so cute and I bet he is happy to have you as his owner." Said Laura

"Yeah" replied Kana. "Come on lets go now, we're going to be late to catch the bus to the city to watch the early movie."

"Okie dokie" replied Laura

**(They both went to catch the bus to the city to see the movie)**

"Wow that movie was so cool!' said Kana

"It sure was," replied Laura. "The prince in the movie was so handsome and cute!"

"Yeah" replied Kana

"Where are we going now?" asked Laura

"Hmmm …Lets go to the park!" replied Kana

**(They went to the park. Meanwhile when they arrived at the park, then saw something underneath the bench.)**

"Come on lets sit on the bench over there." Said Kana

"Hey, look, Kana." Said Laura. "What's that down there hiding behind the bench?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Lost Hamster**

It was a little hamster who hid behind the bench. Laura looked at it amazingly, the little hamster was so frightened when it saw Laura and Kana. Laura told the little hamster not be afraid. Kana asked Laura, "Who does this little hamster belong to?" Laura shook her head. Laura picked up the little hamster and told Kana that she was going to take the hamster home.

When Laura and Kana arrived at Laura's house, Laura went to see her mother to tell her about the hamster she found. Laura told her mother about the hamster and at the end she asked her mother, "could I keep this little hamster?"

Laura went to her room to decorate the cage with Kana. While they were doing that Kana asked "what you going to name him?"

Laura replied, "Since he is a male hamster with orange and white stripes, I want to call him Hamtaro!" They both agreed on the name. After they decorated the cage they started working on their posters. They wrote on the posters "A Lost Hamster, twelve centimetres long and eight centimetres high with orange and white stripes fur." When they finished, they went around the local area and put up the posters. At the end, Kana and Laura went home.

Three months has past and no one had came up to report about the lost hamster. Laura's mother said to Laura that she could take down those posters and since no one had claimed the lost hamster then you could keep the hamster. Laura was absolutely happy and rang Kana about it.

Back in Laura's room the hamster, Hamtaro was munching on the sunflower seeds, this little guy is so amazing because he could understand what humans are saying. So interesting this little guy is.

One day Laura went to school and left Hamtaro at home, the little hamster discovered a drainpipe which is located under the floor boards which lead to outside of the window. So the little hamster used it like a portal and started to walk around the area. Hamtaro was so glad that he discovered the drainpipe so he could wander around wherever and go home before Laura came home.

Meanwhile at Laura's school, Laura was chatting happily with Kana. Kana and Laura goes to the same school and they both are in the same class and also they sit together in class. Their teacher, Mr Yoshi was a funny teacher they have in their class. Mr Yoshi specially admires Laura and Kana because they both bring a lot of delicious food for him and always behave well in class.

During class time, Laura and Kana has to write a story about their favourite animal and had to present it to the class. Mr Yoshi said that they could work in groups. Laura and Kana was so excited about the topic because they already knew what to write about.

Hamtaro was wandering across the field and saw another hamster digging something in the ground. As Hamtaro came towards the hamster, it stopped digging and stared at Hamtaro. This hamster wears a yellow cap, two black eyes and quite tall, taller than Hamtaro.

"What are you looking at, buddy?" said the hamster

"Nothing. I 'm new here to this neighbourhood." Replied Hamtaro

"Nice to meet you buddy," said the hamster. "My name is Boss and you are?"

"Hamtaro" replied Hamtaro

"Hamtaro huh? Nice name," said Boss. "Have you met other ham-hams around the neighbourhood yet?"

"Other ham-hams? Why, no!" replied Hamtaro

"I guess you haven't been to my clubhouse." Said Boss. "Let me show you where the clubhouse is and you can meet the other ham – hams."

Hamtaro was so surprised.about meeting new ham-hams and also about the clubhouse.

"You see this hole underneath this tree? You just crawl inside which leads you to a tunnel, and which guides you to my underground clubhouse."

Hamtaro and Boss went into the tunnel which is dark and scary. Not far away there was a light shining through a tiny wooden door. Boss lead Hamtaro into the clubhouse, the other ham-hams there stopped what they were doing and stared at Hamtaro and then went back doing what they were doing.

"Alright you guys, can I have your attention up here! Including you Snoozer" exclaimed Boss pointing at a hamster far back in the corner.

Hamtaro looked to where Boss was pointing and saw a hamster snuggled up inside a sock.

"Alright now, this is Hamtaro and he is new to this area, so I hope you guys treat him fair and square, like the first time you arrived." Said Boss.

"Hamtaro, I would like to introduce you to the other ham-hams." Said Boss

For the next couple of minutes Boss introduced the ham-hams to Hamtaro. Hamtaro was really pleased to meet so many of the ham-hams and also became friends with him. Meanwhile he saw another ham-ham munching a mouthful of sunflower seeds. Hamtaro went towards him and greeted him.

"Hi, my name is Hamtaro. You must be very hungry, munching on sunflower seeds!" asked Hamtaro

"Sure am. I'm always hungry and love sunflower seeds!" cried the hamster, who was named Oxi.

For the rest of the day, the two hamsters were talking joyfully amongst themselves. The sun was just about to go down and Hamtaro realised that he had to go home before Laura got home.

Laura was walking on the pathway and Hamtaro scattered across quickly and went up the drainpipe just in time.

"Phew! That was close!" said Hamtaro

As Laura walked into her room, she greeted Hamtaro. She told Hamtaro about the project she and Kana going to work on.

"Guess what, Hamtaro?" asked Laura "I'm going to do a project with Kana. She going to do it on about her hamster, Oxnard and of course I'm going to do it on you, Hamtaro!" said Laura

"Oxnard? Is that Oxi she's talking about?" wondered Hamtaro


End file.
